Hard Rain - 5/5: Town Escape
The Town Escape has the Survivors use a Burger Tank sign to signal to Virgil that they have brought back fuel, which attracts a horde of infected they must fight until Virgil arrives ashore. If you are incapacitated on the AC on top of the Burger Tank, AI Survivors will not revive you. When the hurricane hits with full force, mic chat can be severely affected due to the way the audio channels layer. This is likely an intended effect by Valve in order to maintain an aura of realism. While you can still use the mic, do not expect fellow Survivors to hear you clearly or at all sometimes. This effect is lessened indoors. Strategy The Survivors The Survivor's experience here will vary a lot, depending on what they left behind the first time around.The more health packs and grenades you left behind, the more you'll have to use this time around. Regardless, depending on the strategy used this can arguably be the easiest finale. Note: Like in in the previous two chapters (Mill Escape and Return to Town) there is no point setting the Tank on fire as the rain seems to put it out before it does any significant damage. Tip: Whatever you do, do not die before you reach the finale. You may spawn in a safe closet, but you will lose your Tier two weapons and would be stuck using Tier one weapons, which are less powerful. 'Rooftop Method' Possibly the easiest way to do this finale. You setup a defense from the top of the Burger Tank. *The advantages of this spot are huge. **Not only do you have a great view to snipe incoming Common and Special Infected alike (particularly useful for the Tank) but you also force any infected besides the Smoker, the Spitter or the Hunter to go through the painfully slow climbing animation before being able to even touch the Survivors. **The water doesn't hold up on roof (possibly owing to the huge hole in the middle) meaning Survivors aren't slowed by the flood while on top of the structure. **Restocking between waves of Infected/Tanks is very fast. Just jump down the middle hole, grab what you need and run up through the stairs up front, the service stairs on the side, or the van in the back. You should be able to make it back on top easily before the new Horde arrives. *Remember to stock up on ammo, health or weapons before calling for rescue, as well as between waves. *You have two choices of setup here: **Set one Survivor overlooking the front, another taking care of the back, and two clearing the middle (remember that Common Infected will climb through the hole in the middle) and pick off infected as they approach. On the one hand it's easier to spot and kill Special Infected before they get near, but on the other hand Survivors are more prone to being dragged off by a Smoker or a sneaky Jockey. **Set up all Survivors around the AC behind hole in the middle, and pick off infected as they climb up the sides of the building, with at least one Survivor minding any Infected that try to climb up the middle hole. On the one hand this method keeps you far safer from being dragged off the roof and onto the street, but on the other hand it gives certain infected (like a Charger) an easier time getting on the roof where they could potentially do a lot of damage. *Regardless of your tactic, once a Tank is announced, all Survivors should look try to spot him as soon as possible. The Tank will usually spawn at one end of the map, and spotting it soon will provide a pretty big range which the Tank must travel while being slowed by the water and from which the Survivors can open fire at will, while the Tank can do little more than throw easy to dodge rocks and run for cover. While this usually isn't enough to kill it, it's usually enough to damage it considerably before he even gets a chance to hit anyone. *If the Tank manages to get on the rooftop Survivors should scatter immediately but stay on the roof as long as possible. All the obstacles and elevation changes make navigation difficult for the Tank, particularly the ledges which a Survivor can jump and the AI Tank often climbs. When the Tank gets too close, jump ship (either through the middle hole or through the sides of the structure) but prepare to run up again, as the flooded streets seem to slow you down more than the Infected. Additionally, constant elevation changes are terrible for the Tank, and invaluable for Survivors. **Also remember the Tank can hit cars onto the roof of the Burger Tank and incapacitate unsuspecting Survivors so it is best not to be huddled too close together. **If you feel like cheating, you may jump behind the Burger Tank, to where the dock is. Once rescue arrives, you can simply run to Virgil. The others will have to jump down off the building into the water, then run. However, the Tank will find you. **At the far left corner of the building is a hole with a ladder. Once a horde is about to come; chuck it through the hole. It will flame any zombies that are ambling up the ladder. 'Inside the Burger Tank Method' Setting up inside the Burger Tank. *The Burger Tank is a good option to defend from. It forces the Infected through choke points and offers a clear view and firing-line for most of the surroundings while keeping the Infected from just walking in. The downside is the severally limited mobility due to the tight and cluttered space of the Burger Tank and the flood water. *When defending inside the Burger Tank, melee weapons should be a great advantage as they provide the ability to clear through many infected at once and no reloads. Melee weapons can often be found in the back, near the place Survivors initially start, as they generally spawn in surplus. *When setting up inside the Burger Tank, Survivors should be mindful that Special Infected will have a much easier time spawning close to them, or sneaking up to the defense. **Survivors should be particularly careful with Spitters, especially if combined with a Boomer's bile or a Charger's knock-down, as their reduced mobility will be a great problem in avoiding it's acid spit. *During Tank events it's crucial to spot early on which side the Tank is coming from, and trying to force it to go through the entire structure. The tight and cluttered environment is harder for the Tank to navigate than the Survivors, which should buy the team time to do heavy damage. 'Back of the Map Method' Setting up at the back of the map, at the spot rescue arrives. *This spot has the distinct advantage of funneling infected in front of you. They cannot spawn in the water, therefore they always spawn in front of you. *If using this method Survivors should be extremely careful as, although they'll have a clear line of sight to any threat, most Special Infected can knock one off into the water and either incapacitate or instantly kill them. **Chargers can charge a Survivor off the pier for an instant kill or cause them to fall or be incapacitated "hanging" from the simple knock back. **Jockeys can ride a Survivor off the pier. If the Survivor is resisting the Jockey, it'll merely incapacitate them as "hanging", if not they'll fall off for an instant kill. **Hunters can cause Survivors to fall off and be incapacitated "hanging" from the knock-back of pouncing a Survivor nearby. **Boomers can knock Survivors off and incapacitate them from the knock-back of exploding. *In this spot, Tanks are especially dangerous as a single punch can easily knock a Survivor off for an instant kill, and, ironically, the tables turn as the Tank is funneled to the Survivors, they are left with very little place to run to. If using this spot one should move immediately once the Tank music starts. Table Glitch Method Having all Survivors standing on a certain table, where a glitch happens when no infected spawn. Tanks will die soon after spawning, and will help a lot on Expert runs. CAN ONLY BE DONE IN CAMPAIGN ('''Or Realism) MODES''' *The Glitch Table is the table near the coffee machine, the only one that is not overturned, does not have anything on it, has one side against the wall, is perfectly parralel with the wall. If everyone stands on this table (Note that bots do not stand here) no infected will spawn. *Do not attempt this in Versus *No one should leave the table for any reason. *If done correctly no infected will spawn, Tanks will die instantly. *This can take the fun out of the finale, but it works. *Bots will not cooperate and must be killed (Incapacitate them in the safe room and quickly run to the Burger Tank, as bots auto save themselves in the porta-potty). The Infected The Boomer With the massive hordes, you could potentially do a lot of damage here. Vomiting on a Survivor when there is a Tank can help a lot. Not only can the victim not see, the hordes will slow them down, leaving them perfect prey for the Tank. With good timing and a little luck, your victim will stumble off the roof in their moment of blindness and down into the water. Down there, surrounded by hordes and exposed to Special Infected, your victim has a very slim chance of survival. Work together with your teammates; vomiting on the Survivors will leave them blinded, making it perfect for your teammates to attack the ones who can see. Never go out in the open, try walking around objects to get to your victims. The Charger As the Charger, it's your role to literally be the "battering ram" against the Survivors. If the Survivors decide to fight from the docks, you can show them the error of their ways and charge them off the edge, sometimes making them hang there, and other times plunging them into the water and killing them instantly. If the Survivors take to the roof, you'll have a fun time launching them straight off the roof and into the treacherous water below. Requiring quick timing and precise aiming, it is possible for you to make it near-impossible for at least one of the Survivors to escape. As soon as the rescue vehicle arrives, charge someone towards the safe room. If you've aimed well, you'll be able to bring them back so far that they'll have no hope of rescue. However, if you're lucky, the Survivor's teammates will dash after you to help them, and in doing so, dooming themselves as other Infected surround and overwhelm them. The Hunter There is a broken green fence that the Survivors must jump over to access the Burger Tank. Pouncing on the last Survivor just before they cross will incapacitate them, provided their teammates don't intervene fast enough. While the Survivor is incapacitated there, it is practically impossible for the other Survivors to help them up, leaving them one Survivor short even before the finale begins. If a Smoker manages to pull a Survivor off the rooftop and into the water, consider pouncing the ensnared victim. This allows for the Hunter to keep the Survivor pinned, while the Smoker is free to move back, recharge his attack quickly, and tug another Survivor off the roof. The Jockey Use the water behind the restaurant to your advantage! Ride a Survivor around the back and off the edge. This will cause the Survivor to hang off the side, leaving the teammate to go help them easy prey for a Charger. A ride that can separate a Survivor from their teammates is a good ride, especially with the hordes and water slowing them down. An even better strategy is to ride them to the edge on the right side facing the water, all the way over to the bushes, from there drag them to the water, they should fall off and die. The Smoker While playing as the Smoker always remember to have your teammates ready to help out. They can take your ensnared victims for you, allowing you to move away and catch your next prey. Just like the Hunter, try grabbing the last Survivor before they jump over the fence. A good spot to grab from is atop the restaurant. Alternatively, if the Survivors decide to fight from the roof, you can wait in the water below and snatch them from there, forcing them down. When the rescue vehicle arrives, try to pull a Survivor as far away as possible. Combined with the other Special Infected, this can prove to be a formidable tactic, forcing the Survivors away from the rescue vehicle and into the water with the Infected. The Spitter Always work with teammates! If another Special Infected has a Survivor in their wrath, spit on them! If the Survivors decide to fight the hordes inside the restaurant, spit in there. Incapacitated Survivors are easy prey to you, go get them, but you can wait until someone comes to save them. The Tank The Tank is the backbone of the Infected and it's his job to deliver the most pain to the Survivors. As the Tank, always aim to divide and conquer. Try to spread the Survivors out by hitting them behind large objects or knocking them out off the roof. Separated Survivors allow for other Special Infected to attack and kill them, especially if they're in the water. Do not attack an incapacitated Survivor if a Hunter or a Smoker already has them locked in a bind. Doing so will more than likely kill your teammate and free that Survivor. Don't avoid the water! In fact, it's your best friend. The Water will douse any molotovs set upon you by the Survivors, and it won't slow you down. It will, however, slow down the Survivors. If ever you can, get them down there and finish them off. Notes * Often times at the end of the finale a Tank will spawn very close to the rescue boat. Make sure to kill him if you see him because if he hits your team while they're waiting for the boat, one of two things will happen: either you or a teammate will be hit towards the edge of the boat and be hanging off the side or a Survivor will be thrown into the river causing you to die. * This is the only finale in any of the games where no Tier 2 weapons, besides the Hunting Rifle, will spawn in an accessible place. This is because the Burger Tank was where the whole campaign started, making the only weapons the ones that you could have started with. * The light sign that said "Ducatel Diesel: 2 miles" now only blinks three pixels and the whole board lighted with yellow pixels, due to the damaging storm. * After your trip to the Mill and the Gas Station you will find that the Burger Tank is flooded and is a little more destroyed, with tables scattered around the floor and one or two more holes in the walls. * A quote from Rochelle early on in "Mill Escape", she says that everyone better have a gas can because she does not want to make the trip back, yet, even if only one person makes it, the boat will leave, even though it needs all four gas cans, as stated by Rochelle. * It is also worth noting that in the PC version of the game, if you decide to hold out on the roof, there is an invisible box or two. It is possible for a melee weapon, usually an axe or possibly a medkit, to spawn here, alerting you to its presence. This only occurs if a player's graphical settings are all on low. If they are medium or higher, the "invisible boxes" turn out to be simple map props. * On the survival map, if you glitch one way or another out to the ending safe room, start the next level, and get to where you enter the sugar mill itself (the ramp that goes up, then drops off), there will be an invisible barrier. If a vote is passed to change the map to Burger Tank, after restarting, the area you start in is a very small patch of roof, most of the roof made inaccessible by invisible walls, and a dumpster below that. * Exploiting a glitch with the Grenade Launcher that allows Survivors to jump to great heights, it's possible to get on top of the Burger Tank sign. * weapons found near the white van where virgil arrives will be covered by the flood External Links * Town Escape gameplay #1 * Town Escape gameplay #2 Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Hard Rain Category:Finale